The Origins of Sinnoh
by NeptuneMercury
Summary: The story of a group of people travelling through Sinnoh before it becomes what it is known to be like today. I hope it gets interesting.
1. Chapter 1

The ideas for this story were made by myself and a friend of mine called Chrono. We're both writing different version of the story, with his more basic and much funnier. Hopefully we'll end up writing them differently though. He already wrote his first chapter before I began mine, and it was basically the same start I was gonna write, so I used it as a kind of guide I guess. Either way, here is my version, this is the first chapter, if I can work out how to do Chapter and stuff. I hope you enjoy it =D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter One ~ Stark Mountain**

Buma. With the warmest climate in the whole of Sinnoh, thanks to the volcano, it truly was the place to be. Especially at this time. The annual Regigigas Festival was soon to begin, celebrating the legendary Pokémon Regigigas, who saved the town from certain destruction 100 years before from the volcano Pokémon, Heatran. Regigigas had banished Heatran into eternal slumber inside what was known as Stark Mountain. Stark Mountain was a mostly unexplored area, as everyone was too scared to go inside. Heatran had attempted to destroy the entire village after all. It's inside Stark Mountain that we find Finn, a 15 year old boy from Buma.

"Magby! Where are you!"

"Bi!"

"There you are! I thought I'd lost you. I'd looked everywhere I could. Thank goodness you're safe"

Finn cuddled the flame Pokémon. He liked cuddling Magby, it was nice and warm.

Finn met Magby a while ago, when he got dared by some of his classmates to climb up to the volcano, to find a vicious Pokémon that supposedly lived there. Being the person he was, he took the dare, and clambered up the volcano side. Looking down, he saw all his friends egging him on. When he got the entrance, he heard some weird cries, but continued on his way. He saw a small cavern near the entrance, and headed towards it. He tripped on a rock, and landed head first on the rocky floor. Thankfully, he hadn't been travelling too fast, so he was okay. As he lifted his head, he found himself looking upon a small, red, and very fluffy Pokémon.

"Bi?" It said, looking down at Finn with interest.

From that day forwards, the two have been the greatest of friends.

"The Festival will be starting soon, so I can't stay for long. The festival is really important to me, and it's so much fun! It's a shame that I can't bring you with me..."

"Magby..." Magby sighed, puffing out a flame.

"Anyway, I better be heading off. See you later!"

Magby waved, and headed back into the heat of the volcano.

Finn hurried down the volcano side as fast as he could, as he could see the Festival was seconds from starting, and he didn't want to be late. He heard the Elder begin his speech:

"Welcome to this year's Regigigas Festival! We've all been working very hard this year, and we're looking forward to another great season!"

Finn arrived at the Festival, and began looking around for his parents. He remembered then that his parents didn't like the Festival, as it seemed unfair to be celebrating when so many people died on that day. Of course, Finn's great-grandpa had been orphaned at a very young age, thanks to Heatran. His great-grandpa had died a few years ago, and having lived to the age of 96, died a very peaceful death. His whole family except him hated the Festival.

As he was wondering around, a large rumble was emitted from the volcano. Turning on the spot, he immediately ran towards the volcano, running in completely the opposite direction to everyone else. He was grabbed by the Elder.

"What do you think you're doing boy! It's suicide heading up there! It's going to erupt any second!"

"I have to go! My Magby's up there!" Finn covered his mouth, realising his mistake. People who were friends with Pokémon were considered Outcasts, and expelled from the village, being forced to live by themselves in the wilderness. Pokémon were supposedly dangerous, and the whole village was terrified of them.

"Your what!"

"It doesn't matter." He broke free of the Elder's grip, and ran off towards Stark Mountain.

"Listen to that sweet, sweet music Chatot. The sound of Heatran awakening after so long is music to my ears."

The Chatot chirped in agreement, nodding it's head.

"MAGBY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Finn yelled at the top of his voice, as he now realised that Heatran was being awakened, and nobody was safe any longer.

"BI!" Magby cried as he jumped on Finn's back. Finn ran outside the cave, and ran up the side of the volcano, where he saw an old man and a Chatot.

"HEY! What are you doing!"

"ARI- huh? What do you think I'm doing! Heatran will be awakened! With the power of this Lava Orb, Heatran's eternal slumber has been stopped! He will rise again! Now, let me continue!"

"NO! Magby, let's go! Faint attack, now!"

"Hahaha, you think that's going to effect me? Chatot, use Whirlwind!"

The man's Chatot blasted Finn and Magby back, sending them flying towards a steep drop.

"HEATRAN! I, PLUTO, SUMMON YOU FROM YOUR ETERNAL SLEEP!"

As soon as these words were spoken, the monstrous Pokémon that attempted to destroy Buma 100 years before, appeared before Finn's eyes. He had never seen something so magnificent, yet evil.

"Heatran, it's time to finish the job you started 100 years ago! USE MAGMA STORM!"

"NO!"

It was too late. The power of Heatran's Magma Storm blasted Finn and Magby off the volcano, sending them plummeting to certain death. As he fell, Finn witnessed almost the entire village of Buma get engulfed by a storm of magma, destroying anything it came across. The blast also came to the Regigigas temple, where Regigigas himself slept, looking over the village of Buma. The blast was loud enough to awaken that same Pokémon, who came through the earth, breaking open the ground as he came.

Finn was in awe at seeing this Pokémon. He had now seen the two Pokémon he had wanted to see his entire life, in a matter of minutes. However, it appeared he was heading for certain doom, so his happiness was short lived. He cried out in fear – he didn't want to go yet.

Regigigas heard this cry, and quickly surveying the situation, ran towards the falling human and his Pokémon, and grabbed them in mid air. He set them down on the ground, and ran off towards the volcano. The Magma Storm attack was finished, and Regigigas had left Finn and Magby right next to his own demolished house.

"Mum? Dad? Grandpa?"

He cried at the rubble, hoping for some response. There was nothing.

The Elder had seen Regigigas saving Finn and Magby, and knew something was special about the two of them. He put his arm on Finn when he arrived.

"There's nothing you can do now Finn. It's too late now..."

Finn looked over to where the Elder had came from. What was left of the village people were huddled there.

"You're lucky to be alive Finn. Regigigas must have sensed something is special about you."

"Wait, you haven't complained about Magby!"

"Regigigas will decide what happens to you now..."

Finn's eyes were filled with water, and he wiped the tears away.

"I will not cry! I will go on! For my parents!"

"BI!"

High on top of Stark Mountain, a glorious battle was taking place. Pluto had escaped while he could, and was now nearing the bottom of the volcano.

"GIGAS!"

"HEATRAN!"

Heatran fired a deadly beam of flames from his mouth, which Regigigas blocked easily with his arms. Regigigas reached forwards, and grabbed Heatran by one of his four feet. He swung him above his head, then threw it down into the volcano top. This blasted a whole chunk off the volcano, leaving more space for lava to pour out. Heatran was stunned, and badly injured.

Pluto called up from the base of the volcano.

"HEATRAN! Get up and attack with another Fire Blast!" he cried, realising he had to help Heatran.

Regigigas however, was heading down the mountain, as he needed to prevent the lava from reaching what was left of Buma. He wouldn't let any more of the town be demolished. He blocked the Fire Blast again, but was then engulfed by another Magma Storm attack. He was now right on the edge of where Buma used to stand. In his anger, he slammed his powerful fists into the ground, creating a massive crack to appear along the ground, reaching for a very long distance. Stepping back, he reached over to the volcano, and pushed the entire volcano and the land away from mainland Sinnoh. He watched as half of the Coronet Mountain Range was pulled away, and as the new continent itself began to curve as it went.

Pluto and Heatran were still on the volcano as Regigigas cracked the earth. Jumping onto Heatran, he commanded that he get away towards the Coronet Mountain Range. Heatran was now too weak to compete with Regigigas, and their only hope now was to escape. Heatran took one final leap to cover the now large gap between the volcano and Sinnoh. Pluto saw that they weren't going to make it, and jumped off Heatran towards the mainland. Heatran smashed into the sea, greatly injuring itself. Pluto and Chatot just about made it onto the land. Looking up, Pluto could see that Regigigas was concentrating on the moving continent, and not the fact that Heatran and himself had managed to escape. Heatran heaved itself onto the sandy shores, and lay there, crying desperately, defeated.

Luckily for them, nobody had seen Heatran and Pluto jump off the volcano. They were concentrating on Regigigas, who had now turned around. He walked towards the group, then looked down towards Finn, Magby, and the Elder.

'Well done Finn, you have proven yourself'

"Wait what! How can I here you!"

'I am talking to you with my mind. All Pokémon can do it, but they must first learn it.'

"Cool!"

'I am bestowing you and Magby with the truth. You must repel the evil that walks Sinnoh. It is your destiny.'

"Huh! How are we supposed to do that! We aren't strong enough!"

'You must find your own way to do this. All I can do to help you is direct you. You must head towards Eterna Forest. There you will find help. The rest is in your hands. Good luck, Finn.'

With that, Regigigas turned and headed back towards the temple, and back to his slumber.

"Wait! Ugh, he's gone..."

"You must do as he commands you Finn, if you wish to save Sinnoh." The Elder told him.

Finn and Magby turned towards the Ashfields.

"We leave tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is up ^_^ Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Two ~ The Ashfields**

"Be careful Finn. The Ashfields are extremely dangerous. You'll need to travel as fast as you can. Make sure you take at least some food, as I'm sure you'll find shelter somewhere. And don't forget money. Without money, you will starve, as Pokémon Centre's aren't common. We're lucky to have had one in Buma. Take care, and good luck." The Elder patted Finn on his back.

Finn nodded, taking in everything the Elder had said. Then he turned, and headed off towards the Ashfields.

"Magby, are you okay?"

Magby nodded in reply. It didn't want to waste any energy saying anything, as the Ashfields were known to sap strength from those who attempt to traverse it. Barely anyone has ever made it across the entirety of the Ashfields, but as Finn wasn't attempting to get across the whole area, he was sure he could make it to where he was headed.

The two soon noticed that the temperature had dropped massively. They were still walking through ash, but ash wasn't falling from the sky anymore. The volcano was now too far away to reach Buma. The weird thing was, something else was falling from the sky. It looked like falling ash, but it wasn't as grey as ash. It was a pure white colour, like nothing Finn had ever seen before.

It wasn't long before Finn began to run out of energy.

"Magby, I don't think we're gonna make it... I have no energy left..."

Finn remembered the wise words of the Elder.

"Food!" Finn shouted, although it was still very difficult to hear through the not-ash substance, and Magby, who was right next to him, only heard a mumble.

Meanwhile, Finn had opened his backpack and had proceeded to take out food for both Magby and himself.

After they had eaten, they set off again. Finn decided to call this weird substance snow, as it reminded him of a Pokémon he knew of called Abomasnow. It was one of the coldest things Finn had ever felt. He also found out, that when a lot of it fell at the same time, you couldn't see at all. And when it was tightly packed together, mixed with ash, it was hard to move around.

Soon after this, the snow began to get much much heavier, and Finn found himself completely incapable of movement, as he was not only stuck, he also couldn't see. Magby found a way to set him free from his jail of snow and ash, and promptly set fire to it. It melted away very quickly, but Finn got very wet from this.

They trudged on further, but this time Magby kept throwing flames in front of them, making it easier to see where they were going.

Finn noticed the trees, and panted out: "Look Magby! Trees! We're almost at Eterna Forest! We're going to ma-"

Finn had fainted. Magby didn't know what to do, but decided that hugging him was probably the best thing to do, to try and keep him warm. Magby began to feel faint too, and looking up, saw a dark looming figure approaching.

"Looks like you got there just in time Cecil. Lucky for this boy that you decided to go for a short walk."

"Yeah, I guess so. I hope he's okay." A boy not much older than Finn answered.

"He'll be fine Cecil. His Magby kept him warm when he was out cold."

"He's probably one of the outcasts from Buma. You aren't supposed to be friends with Pokémon, and I doubt any sane person from some other town would have wondered into the Ashfields." Cecil said.

"You're probably right. Let me go make some tea, I'll be right back."

Cecil nodded as the old lady walked out the room. Cecil pulled out his sword from his belt, and looked at the other boys club.

"Much more civilised..." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, Finn sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked, "And who are you? And where's Magby?"  
"Grandma, he's awake!" Cecil said, "My name is Cecil Ario. You are safe, inside the Floaroma Cottage. Your Magby is on the sofa over there. Who might you be, and what business do you have in the Ashfields?" Cecil then asked.

"My name is Finn Jorson. I was travelling through the Ashfields on my way to Eterna Town. Regigigas told me I have been chosen to free Sinnoh from the evil that walks the Region." Finn replied.

"It's nice to meet you. It's even better to know you aren't my enemy. Every evil person who walks this planet is my enemy. My aim is to purge evil from this land."

"Very nice Cecil, you can't even fight properly yet." The old lady, who was apparently Cecil's grandma, had walked back in with tea, "Would you like some tea dear?"

Hours passed as the four of them (including Magby), talked to each other, learning about each other. Finn learned that Cecil was just on a small trip to his Grandma's cottage, as he was actually born in Canalave, the port town. Cecil and his Grandma learned that Finn was on his way to save the world.

"Finn, I have a question." Cecil said, "May I –"

CRASH!

The door was blasted from its hinges.

"WILMA!"

"It's Violet!" Cecil yelled, jumping to his feet. He pulled out his sword as Finn joined him, club in one hand.

"Hah! It's that little boy again! Cecil if I remember correctly. Your resistance is futile. You can't defeat me."

"You don't know that for sure though Violet. I've been training since we last met, waiting for another chance to meet you."

"Pah. Without a Pokémon at your side, you can't win. And you won't win even if you do. Even if both of your have Pokémon, we still outnumber you."

Violet walked in, followed by a large number of men. Cecil scowled, and called out:

"Riolu! I need your help!"

A small blue figure came leaping out of nowhere, attempting to kick Violet in the head. A different blue Pokémon appeared from Violet's side however, and blocked the attack with ease.

"Swarm them, boys." Violet commanded, pointing at Cecil and Finn.

"Magby, attack with Ember!"

"Riolu, Force Palm!"

Magby and Riolu were then left alone to battle the swarm of bug and poison type Pokémon, as Finn and Cecil were preoccupied with battling Violet's guards. Finn was first to be knocked out, with a hefty blow to the head from the butt of a spear. Magby and Riolu were defeated at the same time, after putting up a valiant effort. Cecil was left till last. As the last blow was about to impact, Violet yelled to stop.

"I'll deal with this boy. Take his sword and throw it over there." She commanded.

"I'll get you for this Violet."  
"I doubt it. I'll be taking Wilma along with me, just so you know. I desperately need her to make that Azure Flute for me. I'm sure she'll oblige."

Violet walked over to where Cecil's sword had been flung. Then she grabbed Wilma from the next room along, where she had hidden from the fighting. She swung the sword towards Cecil's neck, stopping just inches away.

"He will die if you don't come along Wilma. You know I mean it. The Azure Flute will be mine."

"Please Violet, anything but Cecil! I'll do anything you want me to do, just don't kill Cecil..."

"Good." Violet knocked Cecil on the head with the hilt of his sword instead. "Let's go."


End file.
